


[Cover Art] for "Coeur de Loup Series" by ConstanceComment

by Hamstermoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Coeur de Loup Series" by ConstanceComment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConstanceComment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceComment/gifts), [pushingcrazies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Les Démons de Minuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763313) by [ConstanceComment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceComment/pseuds/ConstanceComment). 



Another cover; I did a quick create to put on an ebook reader. I've learnt to email .mobi files to my Kindle!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/44304470301/in/dateposted-public/)

The wolf image is Silver Symmetric Tribal Wolf (No Background) by GDJ from openclipart.org.


End file.
